The New Generation
by Veronique Nara
Summary: It is 30 years since the downfall of Voldemort. But now he is awakening agian...with the help of some old servents.Harry in NOw the Headmaster of own School Murauders for the Magicaly Gifted, and his proteige is now the star....but how will Veronique do?
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE NEW GENERATION

Harry Potter walked around his new office. As headmaster of Marauders Academy for the Magically Gifted, his office was a comfy

one. Though he was the First headmaster his office was lined with portraits. Four of them were headmasters at his Alma Mater;

Minerva McGonagle, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and for a short time Nymphadora Tonks... Fortunately contrary to tradition

only two of these figures were dead...Professors Dumbledore and Snape

Located in the Black Forest in Germany, the climate was more than bearable. And the studious magical environment was perfect for the

training of young minds.

Harry offered several classes, all of which were offered at his home school of Hogwarts (The memory of the place brought back

memories both good and bad.) Except for one Magical Creation and Destruction...This was obviously the creation of the obnoxiously

fun twins Fred and George. They had sold their business to the ever entrepreneur Lee Jordon, and agreed to teach at Marauders under

the condition they could teach a class of their own designs...(This made Harry very Nervous)

When the battle with Voldemort was over the ministry jumped at the chance to over take Hogwarts..."for the protection of the students"

of course. So many of the students had been transferred, by parents and such, for its first year of education.

Many of the teachers stayed and many left and there was little to no animosity either way for the decisions...Those who left were more

than willing to teach under the protégé of the great Dumbledore.

Neville Longbottom rushed to teach at Harry's new school. He is now the Herbology professor. Hermione was teaching Muggle

Studies; Ron surprised everyone and took up Flight professor and Quidditch coach. Hagrid managed to get back his wand (with a little

help from the elder wand) and was once again the Care of Magical Creatures professor and it was firmly believed he would remain in

that position until the day he died...Ginny Potter now taught Astronomy and had quite a knack for it...And Sirius...

Harry thought fondly of how his godfather had shown up just days after his battle with the Dark Lord with Tonks Lupin, Fred, and Mad

eye at his side...to see all his loved ones alive was like a dream till Sirius explained that a replacement spell had been put on the Order

members that would move them out of the area at the time of certain death and replace them with a dead body in their likeness but void

of a soul...everyone but Dumbledore...Sirius explained...

"Said he was dieing anyway and it would be better if he died...Real Obi Wan Kenobi Star wars shit..." then he proceeded to go on a

Muggle movie rant...Damned William Shatner and George Lucas.

But shortly after he settled down with an ubber witch named Caitlin. Remus and Tonks were getting along better and their son Teddy

found a cure for Werewolfism. This was the beginning of the end.

As Harry Potter...Professor Potter walked around to the Great hall he taught of all the things that he had accomplished over the

years...and realized that he would be nothing with out the Marauders, Albus, and yes even Voldemort. It seemed to Group one of such

evil with five other great people...But if it weren't for him Harry would not be the Boy-Who-Lived but just another student with both

parents and perhaps no knowledge of the true Dumbledore. There would be no Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore would still be

alive...

The four houses were directly parallel to those of Hogwarts. Moony to Ravenclaw, Padfoot to Gryffindor, Prongs to Hufflepuff, and

Wormtail to Slytherin, Lupin and Sirius were so honored to have a house named after them that they just beamed and agreed to take

care of their respectable domains.

Draco Malfoy agreed to take charge of Wormtail. Though time had mellowed him he still carried an aura of maliciousness, it reminded

Harry of Snape...which wasn't a good thing...Cho Chang agreed to watch over Prongs...Cho was now married to Wood...weird as it

seemed they seemed happy together and their Quidditch team would definitely have an added advantage.

Harry walked up to the head table and sat in the large backed chair in the middle of the table...some traditions never change...As the

first years lined up to be sorted...(Via pensive which brought up a shape of one of the Marauders in Animagius form...)he looked

around at all the new students many 2 years and up from all the schools Hogwarts Drumstrang and Bautaux...So many parents wanted

their children to be taught by the boy who lived...

Professor McGonagle stood up at the sorting stool and held up a parchment and began to read off names and first years began to step

forward and peer into the pensive.

Longbottom, Raynee...Padfoot

Creamer, Uranus...Wormtail

Kaiser, Fred...Prongs...

and the list went on and on...first years began to step towards their own tables in fashion of Hogwarts tradition...Finally the last name

was called

Nara, Veronique...To this name Harry leaned forward...(this was his new protégé...really a 18 year old witch a her family hid her

powers and she was unable to perform magic until Harry had found her staring at the leaky Cauldron in London...Needless to say she

was quite surprised to find she was a witch...so an anti aging potion was given to her so she could go to school and learn the trade of

witch craft...She will go through the seven required years and then be turned to her real age. (24 by then). Not to mention she was in

love with his 22 year old son Albus...who had grown up into quite a handsome fellow.) A Pretty witch of what appeared to be 11 years

old walked over to the pensive and peered within...though she looked young her eyes told differently...after a few moments of

decision...a huge handsome shaggy dog floated above the bowl and circled the room...that wasn't suppose to happen...and Harry

looked curiously at young Veronique...This would be and interesting year...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronique climbed the three flights of stairs to the Padfoot Dormitory...The painting of Gandalf the Grey stood at the entrance

"Password?" The painting asked...

"Shirelings."...The prefect known as Melinda Tonks answered...Obviously the Daughter of Teddy Tonks and Victore Weasly...She was

pretty with wavy strawberry Blond hair... (Well for today at least)

A tall dark haired man stood in the Dormitory's main Room...Beside him a pretty woman who must be Caitlyn Coburn...His Happy

wife...

" All of you are new to this school...He started his rich voice held a smile...But I expect you to act with Dignity befitting my house!!!! I

am Sirius Black and Padfoot...one of the original Marauders and one of the only two remaining alive...Now I will show you where you

may sleep you will find your stuff at the foot of your beds girls quarters to the right Boys to the left...as they departed Sirius stopped

Veronique...the headmaster wishes to speak with you..."

Veronique sighed..."I suppose I have no choice? I am so tired this is all just too much...do I have to talk to him tonight?"

Professor Black looked at her..."YUP!!!!!!...Catti would you mind terribly taking her to Harry's office while I make sure the noobs are

in bed???"

"Of course I wouldn't..."...She happily grabbed Veronique's hand and led her down the hall...at stairs...then up some to the

headmaster's office... As they approached ...Caitlin whispered...Fawks...the password...as Veronique climed some more stairs(she

was very tired by now), she saw many different pictures some she could name from the books she read as a child...who ever thought

that JK Rowling was actually a witch and this whole world was real?...

"Good evening Veronique!!!" Harry said from behind his desk...his green eyes shining behind his round glasses..."How are you doing

this fine evening"...yep he had definitively been exposed to Dumbledore too long!!!

"I am tired I want to sleep...I am having trouble adjusting to the fact that a story I read was not fiction but in reality truth, because that

can really screw with your head! I'm still trying not to imagine you as some actor in a movie! and oh yeah...I just found out...oh lets see

36 hours ago I am a witch...which by the way not an easy thing to adjust to! I still have no idea why I have been lied to...I am mentally,

physically, and emotionally frustrated!!!! And now that I have the chance to sleep I am stuck here in an office with someone who until

three days ago I thought was a fictional character!!!!!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? Because if I'm being just a little cynical about this

then I think I have a good reason...what do you think??"

All Harry did was laugh...a lovely thing to do to someone who had not slept in three days? TO her he was really pushing the limits.

"What is so funny??? Huh? That I have no clue what's going on here? Or the fact that I have no clue who I am?? Or even that the fact

that my crush has no clue I exist...because oh yeah...I DONT EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!..."

"Look Veronique...you are still you and you haven't changed...be who you were and this..."

"I AM NOT WHO I WAS!!!!! I was raised to be a teacher or a doctor or a lawyer...this is totally different..."

"look professor black went through the same things you did..."

"Which one..."

" I see you know the lineages here...

" NO I just read a lot of Fan Fiction...who'd have ever thought that was all true..."

"But you also wrote some...I believe you killed me off in one then ran off with my son...if I am correct...he smiled.."

"So I'm a Cynic Sue me...better yet sent me to my Dorm...I'm tired and I want to sleep...so I am leaving with or with out your

permission...

'Go to your Dorm and get some sleep and when you wake you'll have a new day ahead of you after breakfast we will discuss your new

classes I think you'll like it here..."

"As she turned to leave...she stopped thank you she whispered for telling me the truth about what I am ...now I just need to find who I

am..."

Harry smiled "You are Veronique Nara search over now go get some sleep...I rather like my head on my shoulders goodnight..."

Veronique went to bed and dreamed not...This was a new beginning and she was the link to it all...her first year at Marauders...

Veronique awoke with a start. It was about 7:30 Am and it seemed like nothing was wrong...Until she realized that she was not in her

own room or even in her own home. She was lying in a four poster bed with rich black Velvet draperies. She was at Marauders, as she

pulled back the curtains and stepped into the light she saw her first year dorm room...it was a beautiful room the astescity of the room

depicted a Shaggy haired man with four male friends all about 15 years old... These must be the Marauders...

She looked closer at the depiction and saw one who looked striking like Professor Potter all except for the eyes...

Veronique dressed in her Black red and Silver outfit showing her to be from the house of Padfoot. Then she turned and went down the

stairs...Caitlin was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs...

"Hello!!!...Professor Potter would like to speak with you. Perhaps you would like to be a little nicer? Not that it's any of my business

but he is like a really good friend...You have no idea...well perhaps you do...Any who..." She just kept talking and talking and

Veronique walked right past her...and headed to the entrance...

"OK I GET THE POINT!!!!!!! WILL YOU STOP TALKING???? OH MY GOD IS THIS LIKE THE MOST ANNOYING

SCHOOL IN THE WORLD???"...Veronique lost it her emotions were badly bruised at this point...now all she wanted to do was to

break things...to totally and utterly destroy everything... she turned around to professor C. Black..."

"PATRIFICUS TOTALUS"...Caitlin was in a full body lock even her jaw...as Veronique turned to walk away she realized her wand

was still in her pocket...she hadn't even removed it...that was way weird...well at least she now knew that the spells worked. She

stopped and pulled out her wand ebony 12 and 1/2 inches phoenix tail feather...the dark wood was embellished with roses and ivy...it

had chosen her literally flown through the air into her hand as if she had preformed a summoning spell...how...why?

Professor Potter quietly walked up behind her...as she was thinking..."You know attacking a teacher is against the rules..."

Veronique jumped three inches...

"It was in self defense!!"

"Really you intend me to believe that Professor Black was intending you physical harm?"

"Yes...she was giving me a headache and there fore was harming my wellbeing...so yes I defended my brain and silenced her."

Sirius unlocked Caitlin and laughed at Veronique's explanation...Caitlin merely smiled...what else could she do...after the girl had been a

witch for only three days and had already cursed someone...that must be a record.

"Well here is your schedule...you will attend Transfiguration with Professor McGonagle on the third level then, Potions with Professors

Black here, Finally you will report to Lupin for Charms...Defense against the dark arts will be private lessons with me evenings Three

times a week...here is the rest of your schedules to include. Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and for fun Magical Creation and

Destruction...if you wish to have anything added come to my office I have given you room to add three more classes throughout the

day...now off you get time for your first day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronique walked through all her classes and was pretty good at not getting lost...It had seemed like forever since she had seen her

parents...though she was still angry with them...after all they has lied to her...

When it was her free hour she walked to the owlery she wanted to send a note to her mother...but just as she was about to sent the

note the door burst open...And Albus walked in

She swooned...he was so handsome...the spitting image of his father with his uncle's height..."Hello Veronique..."

"You know who I am?"

"How could I not? Especially after I read your entire fan Fiction? You are so easily recognizable plus I remember your eyes...so

Original..."

Veronique was swaying...her head spinning the one who she had had such a crush on for so long knew exaticaly who she was...what

she was...

"My Father would like to speak with---

he stopped for at that moment everything went black...Veronique had passed out...

After about 2 hours of dreamless sleep she awoke in the hospital wing...Remus Lupin standing over her...he was the new

school...nurse?

Having a lot of experience with strange ailments he was perfect for the job...

"Ah...Veronique your awake...how lovely...she turned over and swiveled her amethyst eyes to the other side and was instantly met with

a set of emerald Green...Albus was staring her in the face...

"How are you feeling? He asked curiously...You took a bit of a nap...scared me there for a bit of a moment..."

all she could do was stare...he was the most handsome thing she had seen in her life...

"I...Um...I...er fine..."was all sh could manage...

how about I get you out of here...I think it is not conducive to a good learning environment for you to be in the Hospital Wing on your

first day...he handed her clothing and turned while she changed...then he grabbed her hand and pulled her along...his hand was so

warm...immediately she began to blush...

For however naive she was Veronique was not stupid...she knew she was in love...

and there was nothing that she could do about it...not to mention he knew who she was...who she really was...and he had stayed with

her while she was out...suddenly they stopped.

Albus turned around...and grabbed her face and stared her then began his descent...then he was kissing her and she was kissing him

back...electric shot through them...this was school...and love...all thrown together and mixed up...

when he stopped he looked at her...

"Welcome to Marauders...I have been waiting to meet you ever since I read Fateful burden...now I know why I waited..."

Veronique blushed six shades of red...this was going to be the greatest school year of her life...

Then Albus opened the door to his fathers office...smiling the whole time

Veronique and Albus walked into the headmasters office. There they saw a sight they weren't quite prepared for...Sirius Black had his

head in his godson's lap and his hind pointing straight up Remus Lupin's wand pointing to a point very close to the point which excretes

waste. Albus smiled as they all turned to look at the new guests...

"Do you need a moment?" Albus asked lightly

at that very moment Tonks walked through the door with Caitlin and her daughter Addy and her Son Regalus...

"Sirius Orion Black---"Remus John Lupin! -----  
"Daddy-------"Father----

they all shouted at the same time suddenly the room erupted in chaos

"what have I-----

"Remus we spoke------

"Daddy's GAYYYYYYY-----

vomiting...

Suddenly Teddy Lupin walked into the room...

"OH MY GOD HOLY Shiiiii----I haven't even had my coffee this morning!!!! Father do you think you can manage a little discression?

And Harry!!!! Why in the world is Padfoot's head in your lap? Oh PLEASE DONT TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE FAGGOTS?????"

"Now Teddy I quite object to you using that tone of voice with your father!!! He is your parent after all!!! Now Remus do tell us why is

your wand up Sirius's arse? You weren't dueling again were you? OH NO!!! You were weren't you!!!"?

"No no no we weren't dueling!!!!" Sirius Explained quickly...

"So you are gay..." Caitlin asked

"We were dueling!" Sirius recanted.

"Ok this is simple to deal with then..."

Caitlin and Tonks looked at each other and politely said as one

" You're Sleeping on the couch!" both men's heads fell.

Suddenly Ginny and the whole Weasly Family walked in. Fred was the first one to Speak

"Well now what do we have here? Looks like George won that bet...you gentlemen disappoint me...could you have waited at least a

week or so? If you had I would have won..." He turned and handed George a bag of galleons.

Ginny spoke up

"Harry...DEAR would you mind explaining why you are having an orgy hour while half of the teaching population and several students

are here to include our son?

Just then the other half of the school teaching population walked into the room. Yep this year was off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall woman with dark hair and heavy lidded eyes walked down the road that lead to the shrieking shack. Her aura was one that portrayed a lust for power and the want for a deep vengeance. Her face showed a once exotic beauty but now it was marred with battle scars and age. But now as she walked towards the said to be haunted building she walked with a purpose and that was it no distain no hatred no arrogance just a simple purpose.

Bellatrix Lestrage pulled out her wand and pointed it at the front door of the shrieking shack. Aloh Hamorah. Such a simple spell but it served its purpose and unlocked the door. She walked through the first room and then the second looking for something in specific….ahhh she had found it lying almost completely hidden in the room just under the bed. The last Cloak Voldemort had ever worn. She picked it up and knew instantly that she had the correct one. Voldemort had worn this when he had killed Severus Snape.

He had unwittingly created one last horocrux. One final split in his soul before that brat potter had killed him, before all of his servants but one had been killed. Bellatrix alone stood of the finial few sworn to obey his master, alone in her attempt to make them remember.

As she donned Voldemort's cloak she felt it the only hatred that had equaled her own. With that she turned and walked towards Hogsmead, and walked into the hogs head sitting in the corner as always was an old hag. Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

"Sectrum Semperua "

Mudungs fell to the ground dead. She turned and walked out the door pointing her wand to the over head of the pub, then she dissaperated. Above the pub in the night sky was the Dark Mark. The Death Eaters were back

Veronique awoke screaming In the week since she had started at Marauders she had been having nightmares more and more often, Mostly of the dark haired woman. If Veronique was right then she had been looking at the woman whom Harry's mother in Law had killed for attacking her daughter. There was no way she had been looking at Bellatrix Lestrage. It was just not possible; after all, the woman had been dead for nearly thirty years, right?

After moments of consideration she decided it was just a dream and that she had nothing to worry about. She got out of bed and ran face first into Caitlin who stared at her intently.

"You were late for my class…Yet again" she was not angry merely amused. "perhaps since you cannot adapt to the norms of the school we should Floo you home?"

Veronique who was not amused looked at her and scowled.

"You promise? I would love nothing more than to be at home! But that is not going to happen is it? You guys insist on keeping me here as your slave. DON'T YOU!"

Caitlin pursed her lips and scowled.

"Lets get you off to Lupin if you are having so much trouble sleeping that you are late to class three times I think you need some help." With that she threw Veronique her clothing and after she had dressed pulled her up to the hospital wing.

"MOONY come here!"

Remus Lupin walked out and looked at Caitlin…

"What's up Dark Paw?" he snickered.

"Veronique has been late to my class three times and I believe it is due to her sleep. You think you can help her?"

Lupin pulled out a flask and had Veronique drink it.

"There that should help her …" Veronique passed out on the concrete and dreamed a dreamless sleep.

"How did this happen" a voice asked

"Well it seems she was bitten by a were"

"But she has ears! That is not normal. You have to do something!" It was Albus speaking

"Look Teddy only came up with a cure for werewolfism not for werecatism!"

That got her attention. Instantly she was awake, her hands on her head and there she found cat ears.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Veronique was freaking and she had no idea what to do. Cat ears for bloody sake.

"Merlin's left TE---"Albus laughed

"What is so funny?" Veronique asked. Albus reached over and scratched behind her right ear….and she purred, leaning into his hand.

"This is!" he rolled.

"But I'm a freak!' she insisted.

"No you are a were and a cute one at that. Besides now you should be able to use your senses like ten times as well as before!"

Veronique began to cry and curled up under her blanket only to find her tail. With that she passed out again this time in shock and embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Veronique awoke…again. The sounds of the room had changed around her. She didn't quite grasp why until she had opened her eyes.

Sitting next to her In a rather uncomfortable looking chair was Albus. He looked so peaceful she didn't know why but even though she though she loved him she also knew that there was no way that this was real. How could it be she was in a place that had no right to be in the real world. He turned to look at her.

"ah your awake now that is good Im glad to see that." he smiled at her but his smile seemed somewhat unreal.

"Yeah I don't know why I passed out in the first place…" Suddenly she remembered and put her hands on the top of her head….Yep they were still there two jet black ears……She grabbed her wand of the bedside stand and put it to her ears…Removou Unnaturalis…….Just as she was to cast a spell to remove the ears Albus jumped up and grabbed her wand out of her hand.

"What is your problem? He asked her with such venom…ARE you trying to kill yourself? That spell is not for the purpose you are trying to bend it too!!!"

"I just want them gone! I cant stand them any more!!? They have only been on my head for a few hours and already I WANT THEM OFF!!!!!!!"

He grabbed her hand and hugged her hard… "I know it is hard for someone to have to go through. I understand but I need you to understand that there is no reason for you to try to hurt yourself…..I will find a way to cure you….even if it kills me."

Veronique looked down. Why would he want to do this for her? He didn't even know her except for the fan fictions that she had written and some of them weren't all that nice especially towards his dad. She wanted to believe that he was just a kind person and would do this for anyone else, but she wasn't all too sure.

"Now that you are ok we need you to come see Professor Potter. He wants to talk to you about many different things. And no passing out this time. It is important. And we need you to be strong for your friends and family." Albus said in all seriousness.

"Fine Once again Like I have any kind of choice…" Veronique sighed

Albus just smiled a brilliant smile and Walked out of the room and said' "Get dressed I'll meet you out in the hall when you are finished. He looked back at her and smiled like he was imagining what she would look like while changing……pervert Veronique thought.

When she had finished dressing in her robe and clothing, she headed out into the hallway where Albus was waiting for her leaning patiently up against the wall eyes closed with the most beatific smile on his face. It took Veronique's breath away. " Are you ready to go" she asked breathlessly.

All Albus did was smile and nod his head and they headed of towards the headmasters office. The walk was not a too awful long one. In fact it took less time than it took for Filch to harass a First year…(Why he was still alive let alone still the grounds caretaker, Was beyond her)

With that they entered the Headmasters office and climbed the flight of stairs. Professor Potter was sitting once again behind his desk. He had a humorous look on his face, until he got a look at the ears on her head, and started all out laughing, Instantly Hermione was at his side and she too was stifling back her laughter.

She looked at Harry and Laughed…

"Reminds you of the PolyJuice incident don't it?" then she looked at Veronique "I'm honestly not laughing at you I just remember the time we drank PolyJuice Potion and I ended up with cat ears and fur I really don' mean to be malicious but it was just such a blast form the past, that I couldn't help myself!"

"And as I remember you weren't to awful happy about that were you? In fact if im am correct you actually refused to come out of the bathroom stall so forgive me for being a little upset!"

"Damned J.K. I really wish she didn't publish everything about our personal life! I understand that it was a way for muggles to know our heritage but still that don't mean that she had to be so cruel! Though I guess it was better than that Skeeter Bitch she was just off the wall……I still think that she should have still asked us if she should edit some of that stuff. Seriously!" Hermione fumed….

"Ok now calm down we don't need you to attack Professor Granger like you did Professor Black! It really wouldn't bee a good thing."

"Why would I Herm…I mean Professor Granger was always my favorite of all the characters in the story….Well I guess I mean to say I very much enjoyed following her and reading about her….But why do you call her Granger isn't she married to Professor Weasley? "

"Yes I am but it is a very common among muggles for a woman to keep her maiden name and so that is what I did. I didn't want to be seen as just another married woman I wanted some freedom so I guess this was my way of doing so."

"Oh ok…….But what did you want to see me about professor? I hope it isn't anything too awful?!"

"It is nothing you did dear I need your help there is a bit of a situation….Bellatrix Lestrange is attempting to bring back the dark lord. Voldermort is coming back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What? That's not possible! You killed him I read it! You killed him dead! So how the hell is he back?! Voldermort cant be back he just cant be he cant!"

"Yes I did kill him, but somehow he created one last horocrux when he killed Snape. He managed to split his soul and yet completely unknown to him, created it, and now Bellatrix has found it."

"I thought Mrs. Weasley killed her for attacking her daughter? So how did she find it?" Veronique was really confused now.

"No, Unfortunately what she killed was a house elf with a glamour spell cased on it. Poor thing…" Harry added as an afterthought.

"So does Sirius know?" Veronique asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, He doesn't know yet and I don't want him to know. I need your help because I wasn't the only one with a prophecy made about them. You had one too…….." Harry closed his eyes and began to recite. "A shadow witch with a feline sense shall be born, alone she will end the terror, Never again will the mark appear, She alone shall banish all fear, Though years unknown she herself will stand alone. A witch of the feline sense will drive out the evil."

Harry looked up at Veronique and Albus, "I know you two feel something but I must advise you that you need to be careful, if Voldermort is truly back then he will use the two of you against each other, And You especially Veronique he will try to hurt you the most he will take everything from you if you let him. Don't let him guard your self very carefully! And more than any thing guard your mind I know that you are a bit on the medium side and I know that you can foresee things that are important to you but please take this from someone who has been there before don't believe everything that you see! I thought that I lost Sirius that way and that was the most painful thing I have ever experienced and more than that trust your instincts not what you think is the right thing but what you feel is right."

Veronique nodded her head, Damn this is getting really complicated how ever it was that there was a prophecy about literally shook her to her core. Her mind raced and her pulse thudded all of this was coming way too fast for her to handle at first. Though how Professor Potter knew that she was a medium still seemed strange to her and when she asked him he just shook his head and smiled another one of his secrets that he wasn't going to tell her defiantly too much exposure to Dumbledore, but then that was to be expected.

As Veronique crawled into bed she knew that there was a heavy burden placed on her shoulders and that no matter what she did she had two choices. Either walk away now and never know what could have been or carry this burden with pride and accept that she was what this prophecy made her out to be.

As she thought these thoughts she fell into a fitful sleep knowing in the back of her head that she would have to deal with professor Black in the morning and it wouldn't be a pleasant experience


End file.
